Just The Way You Are
by LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round
Summary: Just promise me one thing. Don't forget about me. Don't forget how I was you first pest, your first migraine, your first crush, your first kiss, your first love, your first heartbreak 'cuz no matter what you will always be loved just the way you are. DXC.


**A/N: Guess who's back? It's been a while everyone, and I've missed you all! I had to take a break for many reasons...**

**-This site was really getting boring, and I was running out of ideas.**

**-School has been...HECTIC, and it's been IMPOSSIBLE to keep up with this writing shit.**

**-I have a life outside of this duhh. I have friends, a 'guy', homework, band, etc. that's way more important. My world doesn't revolve around TD sadly.**

**But it feels nice to be behind a keyboard again, 'cuz in the past month or two I've came up with a BUNCH of new story ideas mostly relating to my own life.**

**Actually, just recently one of my stories has kinda...become a reality for me ironically...**

**Anyways...this is just a quick half assed one-shot I made up in like...10 mins...I needed something to officially re-welcome me to the site.**

**It has to do with the whole 'DXC v. DXG' nonsense...**

**Bull. Shit. **

**Is all I have to say about THAT topic...**

**Again, I'm glad to be back, and will hopefully start continuing GT and spitting out new stories/one-shots as quickly as possible.**

**Sincerely,**

**~LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round**

**

* * *

**

**Just The Way You Are:**

You're a perfectionist, I get it. You like everything perfect and precise, you hate to lose, and let's face it-you're a total bitch; but wanna know a secret? That's why I got the hots for ya.

You claim you hate me, call me a 'pig' and an 'oger', say I need to learn some manners, but it's okay 'cuz everyone already knows you dig me too. I see the way you oggle over me during your spare time, and then blush when I oggle back at you, but I can't help it.

You're just so beautiful.

When you laugh my mood brightens, and I can't help but release all the butterflies that fill my empty stomach, and that means a _lot_ coming from me babe.

When you yell at me for embarrassing you or for being an 'asshole' I can't help, but get hard 'cuz I can only imagine what you'd be like in bed.

When you cry a piece of me dies on the inside, but you know I'd never hurt you right?

At least...I'd never mean to...

I've made mistakes...everyone has, and if I could I'd take back every terrible thing I've ever done to you then I would, because you're amazing.

I know you hate me. Everyone does now.

I'm like the old you back from season two. The you everyone despised, and wanted off the show for being 'scum'. Remember that?

Well, I get it now...I get how you felt, and it's all because I did something terrible...something unforgivable...

Yeah, you probably don't wanna talk about it either.

Me and her...it was just a fling. You know that right?

It's just-you weren't around last season, and...she was.

We clicked.

I mean, how could a goth and punk _not _click? You and I should be lucky we didn't completely tear our each other's throats because of how different we were.

We survived.

But Gwen, and I...

I don't know. It was like a high.

I know you aren't happy to hear me relate to drugs, but you know that feeling you get when you first shoot up? It's like, you're on the top of the fuckin' world, and then after five minutes you don't feel anything?

Well, that's how I felt about her.

One minute I wanted nothing more than to have my way with her an the next...nothing.

I know I treated you like shit...

That was my mistake 'cuz you were the best thing to ever happen to me.

It's just...what was I supposed to do?

I lost the only person on the show that _didn't _wanna kill me.

Everyone pretty much already hated me, so why not just make myself out to be the heartless bad ass I wanted everyone to believe I was?

That was _really_ worth every dirty look and middle finger...

Don't forget how I teamed up with everyone to vote you out.

I'm sorry.

I know you don't care. If I were you neither would I.

I broke your heart into tiny little pieces didn't I?

Wanna know the worst part? I'm not even sure I care.

I mean, I loved you Princess. You know that.

You can do better then me though.

Hell, even Al is better than me, and he's as slimy as a damn eel.

Maybe you can end up with him once he realizes Heather isn't ever gonna fall for his 'love games'.

Well, let's face it whatever you choose will be better then me.

Just promise me one thing.

Don't forget about me.

Don't forget how I was you first pest,

Your first migraine,

Your first crush,

Your first kiss,

Your first love,

Your first heart break.

Maybe it'll help you out later in life. You know, as in what _not _to look for in a guy.

Also, stay the same. I'd hate to see such a _great_ girl like you change into something else. Because just like me, someone else out there is bound love you for just the way you are.

* * *

_**A/N: Ugh, I fucking HATE TDWT! It's ruined such a great couple, and now nothing will ever be the same...it feels great to be back though. :)**_

_**Review if you're feeling kind enough.**_


End file.
